


Birthday

by iconis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So someone on Tumblr dreamed up a world where Jonathan Quick and his wife named their newborn son Carter after having a cup threesome with Jeff Carter and Jeff ending up being the baby's father. Clearly this is the best theory of all times. </p><p>Since today is the birthday of one of my best friends and possibly the sweetest person in the world, I thought I'd make up something nice, soft and schmoopy for her day. ILU ILU, Saba!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jardinjaponais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/gifts).



Jeff has probably never been this nervous in his life. Not at Game Six, not when he came out to his parents, not even the first time he'd leaned over the kitchen counter and kissed Mike. He doesn't want to look at his hands because he knows they're shaking. It's just hard not to turn into a cliché and pace in the waiting room like. Well, like the expecting father he actually is.

"You're vibrating, Carts. Do I need to go and get the nurses to medicate you or something? Calm the fuck down," Mike murmurs, slapping Jeff's thigh lightly. Jeff grabs Mike's hand and holds onto it. He seriously wouldn't this if this wasn't so huge. Like, life altering sort of serious. Mike huffs a quiet laugh next to him and threads their fingers together.

Nine months since the Cup, and here they are. It's been a long wait, even when they found out for sure that he's the father and everything in Jeff's life was turned upside down. But somehow the nine months seem to have gone faster than the five hour wait at the hospital; nine months is _nothing_ compared to the long hours they've sat in the waiting room.

Quickie doesn't run, there isn't a dramatic rush of people through a door. One minute Jeff looks up, and Quickie's there, in front of them, hair messed up and eyes red from crying, smiling wider than Jeff's ever seen before, even wider than when he lifted the Cup. Jeff stands up and Jonathan presses against him, Jeff can feel his little hiccupy shakes and Jeff folds himself around him. There aren't really any words. Jeff feels Mike squeeze his arm and ruffle Jonathan's hair, making Jonathan laugh against the skin of his neck.

"Come on, let's go see him," Mike says suddenly, trying to sound casual. Jeff can still hear the apprehension in his voice. 

Quickie leads them through the doors, and suddenly there is a room and a stranger is holding a baby, Jeff's son, and Jeff's knees nearly buckle. The nurse smiles at them, nodding towards the bathroom. 

"Mrs. Quick is taking a shower. These are the godfathers you two were talking about?" 

Jonathan laughs, responds something that Jeff can't actually focus on because Mike is leading him by the arm to the nurse who carefully places the baby in Jeff's arms. Jeff laughs to himself, quietly, because he is a cliché, a first time father thinking his son is the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen, pink wrinkly face and tiny ears and all. The baby's wriggling a little, nearly asleep, and Jeff is overwhelmed, so overwhelmed. He looks at Quickie who's still beaming, talking quietly with the nurse and then at Mike. 

Mike isn't looking at him, he's looking at Jeff's son, their son. Mike sniffs quietly and glances at Jeff, eyes wet with tears. Mike reaches and pushes the baby's hat gently off his head. 

"Looks like we have another blondie in the family," Mike says gruffly before grinning at Jeff, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Gotta remember to tell him he's never allowed to get a spray tan in his life."

Jeff laughs, emotions bubbling under so close to the surface that it probably sounds more like crying, and leans against Mike. "So I guess you're gonna stop us from calling him Stanley, then?" Jeff whispers.

Mike's grin gets wider. "Oh, I know what his name is. I think you might like it."


End file.
